


Well, that was awkward

by DaisyChainz



Series: Caution: Phasma Working [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Dorks, First Kiss, M/M, Phasma Ships It, Star Wars modern au, scheming phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: For Kylux Romance Week: First Kiss





	Well, that was awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of secondhand embarrassment. 
> 
> Originally he was written as Kylo, but really Ben fits much better.

"Yes?" Hux opened the door just enough that his face showed through the crack.

"Uh, hi. Phasma asked me to run this by. I, I'm. . ."

"Oh, Ben! Right? Please, yes. Come in." The door widened and Hux stepped back with it.

Ben hesitated, then stepped through. Hux closed the door and squeezed back through the entryway around him. He bustled into the living room beyond, grabbing a few pieces of paper off the coffee table. Otherwise, the room was spotless. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone. Please." He motioned to a long blue couch, sitting in the middle of the floor, facing a wall with a modest flat screen.

Ben perched on the edge of the cushion, looking around and feeling awkward. He fidgeted with the envelope he was holding, which seemed to remind him why he was there. He held it out to Hux with a low "oh, um. From Phasma."

Hux had just landed on an armchair across the table from Ben, and all but leaped back up when he held it out.

"Yes! Yes, um. Thank you." He took the envelope and sat back down. Then it was his turn to fidget with it.

Ben finally took a moment to look at Hux more closely. "Wow." Then he stopped when Hux looked up with an alarmed expression.

"What?!" Hux looked very concerned and tried to wring the envelope in his hands. The wrinkling brought him back to his senses.

"No," Ben tried again. He gestured to Hux. "You just look so different than you do at work."

Hux smoothed a hand over his clean, loose hair and smoothed out his tshirt. He looked a little embarrassed. "Yes, I uh, I like to dress down and relax when I get home." There was as bit of a pause and he added, "as I said, I wasn't expecting anyone. Sorry."

Ben realized what Hux thought he was implying, and quickly backpedaled. "No! You just look different, relaxed. It's nice. Uh, you look nice at work, too of course." Ben took a breath to try and keep his mouth from running any further away. "Either way, you always look nice? This is just different." Encouraged by the slight smile Hux suddenly had, was brave enough to add "I like this too." Then he stared at his hands in his lap, blush crawling over his face and prominent ears.

After another awkward pause Ben heard Hux clear his throat. "Ben . . ."

Ben stood abruptly. "Oh, yeah well. Letter delivered, don't wanna overstay my welcome." He looked at Hux again who sat blinking at him from his seat. He slowly rose but didn't move towards the door.

Ben stood as long as he dared, looking at Hux in the fading afternoon light. The window was behind him and illuminated his hair. Ben realized he was then definitely staring, but didn't want to stop. He took half a step back to make it seem like he was making progress towards the door.

Hux finally spoke. "Ben, I was actually just about to go to the diner around the corner for something to eat."

"Oh crap, sorry." Ben turned towards the door and reached for the handle. "I won't hold you up anymore."

"Would you like to join me?"

Ben froze, not trusting his ears. "J-join you? At the diner?" His hand was still on the doorknob but he risked a glance over his shoulder.

Hux shuffled forward a step. "Yes, I mean, if you want. It doesn't have to be the diner. If you prefer something a little nicer there's a . . ."

Ben spun around, not realizing how close that put him to Hux. He pulled up at Ben's movement, surprised, but didn't back away. "No! No, uh, the diner sounds perfect."

Hux smiled. "Wonderful. I'm very glad you came by when you did, even if it was for work."

Ben blinked twice then grabbed the front of Hux's shirt and smashed their lips together. Their teeth made a painful clacking sound and Hux jerked back.

Horrified, Ben let go and backed into the door. "I'm so sorry! Shit, sorry! Are you ok?"

Hand over his mouth Hux stared wide-eyed for a moment, not entirely certain what had just happened. "Did you just try to kiss me?"

Ben grimaced and shuffled his feet, staring at the floor. "No . . . I mean, yes. But, I shouldn't have. You barely know me, and we work together and . . . And that was Very sudden so . . . Sorry, just forget about it. Please." He grabbed the doorknob behind him again and stepped back towards Hux, pulling his escape route open.

Then he was staring down at Hux's long fingers over his arm. He looked up at Hux's face, very close to his.

Hux licked his lips and said quietly, "I think we should try that again. Would you like to try again?" When Ben nodded Hux gently touched his face. Ben made a strangled whimper and pushed his cheek into Hux palm. He closed his eyes when Hux leaned in and kissed him gently.

*** **

Much later, after Ben had left, Hux's phone pinged.

Phasma: did Ben do as I asked? 

Hux: he delivered the letter. You could have given it to me tomorrow, at work.

Phasma: what did you think of Ben?

Hux: OMG, did you set that up on purpose? I cannot believe you. 

Phasma: whatever. Did it work?

Hux: you wouldn't deserve to know if it had.

Phasma: ok, I'll just text Ben

Hux: don't you dare bother him. You've caused him enough trouble today. 

Phasma: then spill

Hux: fine, we went to dinner. And he kissed me. Happy?

Phasma: oh thank God. I was afraid you would blow it . . . Or did you ;)

Hux: Good night, Phasma

Phasma: if it is I want details tomorrow.


End file.
